


Wooing Lena Luthor Back... as a Friend

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, finding out the truth, they are just friends right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Kara disappeared for weeks and Lena was worried. When Kara appeared again with a flimsy excuse, Lena wasn't impressed and understandably pissed. Kara decided to tell her secret. This is the story of how Lena Luthor handled the truth about her friend.





	

It has been weeks and Lena hadn’t seen or heard from Kara. She tried calling her up but her phone was out of service. She went to her workplace and was informed that Kara had been fired. She went to her apartment and no one answered. She tried to talk to Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister but all she got was a curt reply saying that she was out of town. To Lena, it felt like Kara just dropped off from the face of the earth and she was worried, apparently the only one.

**On the other side of the City**

“That was a doozy.” Kara said as she flopped down on the sofa. “I can sleep for a week.” She added as she closed her eyes and tried to will away the memories from her stay on Earth-1 to help Barry. She was there for a couple of weeks and had just returned. It was early afternoon but she was already counting the number of hours that she can sleep without anyone interrupting her.

“I don’t know about a week but when you wake up tomorrow morning, can you call Lena?” Alex asked with a slight edge on her voice as she unpacked the bags of groceries.

“Lena?” Kara slowly lifted her head to look at Alex, trying to appear unconcerned.  

“She has been calling me practically everyday to check up on you.”

“What did you say?” Kara asked as she sat up.

“That you were out of town, in a place with bad reception. You can just fill in the details when you talk to her,” Alex said as she opened the refrigerator and made a face as she pulled out expired food and dumped them into the trashcan. “I still don’t understand why you have a Luthor for a friend.”

“We’ve talked this over, Alex. She maybe a Luthor but she’s not like them. She has helped us countless times.”

“So did Lex Luthor with your cousin but look how it turned out in the end.”

“Alex, I really am tired,” Kara said as she laid down on her couch again. She was really exhausted and didn’t have the energy to argue.

“Fine,” Alex said as she raised her hands in surrender. “I will not question your relationship with Lena… for tonight anyway. I’ll just place all the perishables in the refrigerator and I will be out of your hair.”

“Thank you,” Kara said as she closed her eyes once again, thankful for the silence.

 

**After a few hours**

Unable to ignore her stomach anymore, Kara pushed herself from the sofa and walked the few steps to her kitchen. Making a mental note to thank her sister, she took out a family size lasagna and heated it with her eyes. She then went to her window, carrying the lasagna and looked out. As she chewed carefully, she couldn’t help but scan the buildings around. She kept looking farther and farther away until her sight landed on L Corp. There still seated on her table was Lena looking through some documents. In the midst of fighting, Kara can push away any feelings she might have. But now, a familiar ache tore through her as she continued to look at Lena. She missed her.

Making up her mind in an instant, Kara left the lasagna on the kitchen table and her clothes on the floor. A few seconds after, she was hovering outside Lena’s office as Supergirl before landing softly on the balcony.

The sound alerting her and a second later seeing the reflection on her laptop screen, Lena slowly turned around to face Supergirl. “So what did my mother do now?” She asked as Supergirl stepped inside her office.

“As far as I know, they haven’t found her yet. But I didn’t come for that. This is a purely social visit. I was just flying about and saw that you are still working.”

“And are you supposed to tell me to go home like a good little girl?” Lena asked with a slight smirk.

“I would never… I just wanted to see if you were fine. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Lena just nodded, then as a plan formed in her mind she stood up and walked over to Supergirl. “Well speaking of people we haven’t seen in a while… I have a favor to ask Supergirl.”

“Go ahead.” Kara answered, her eyes narrowing, curious about this new request. 

“Kara Danvers has been missing in action. Can you ---.”

“Kara Danvers?” Kara almost stuttered repeating her name.

“Yes, the reporter or rather the ex-Cat Co reporter. The person you hang out and get coffee with. Does it ring a bell?” Lena said evenly, her teeth clenched in annoyance. “Have you even noticed that she hasn’t shown up in weeks?”

“She’s fine, Ms. Luthor.”

“How do you know?” Lena asked suspiciously.

“I’ve seen her. She just went on vacation. If it means that much to you, I will tell her to come see you.”

“I don’t want ---,” Lena started but before she can continue, her door opened. Jess, her assistant came in.

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Myers had arrived.” Jess eyes widened when she saw Supergirl. “Oh Supergirl, hi.”

“Hi Jess,” Kara smiled at the assistant, then she turned back to Lena. “I better go now.” Then without waiting for Lena to acknowledge her, she walked to the balcony and flew off.

Jess was still staring at the balcony when Lena called her. “Sorry, Ms. Luthor. It’s just been weeks since anyone seen Supergirl.”

“Really, I haven’t notice. Send Mr. Myers in.”

**The following night**

After leaving D.E.O., Kara passed by both the doughnut shop and cupcake shop. After that brief conversation with Lena last night, she knew that Lena was pissed at her. She hoped that all these sugary goodness will turn her mood upside down. As Jess showed her in, Lena did not even lift her head to look at her.

“Hey Lena,” Kara greeted as she walked towards her. Lena did not gave any signs from hearing her. “I brought donuts, your favorite,” Kara added as she shook the bag. Still being ignored. “I also have cupcakes. These are Ms. Grant’s favorites.” Then Kara paused for a bit as she tilted her head sideways. “Actually I never tasted them. Ms. Grant always finishes the box by herself. But I’m sure they’re delicious.” Lena hadn’t moved an inch. “Lena… come on. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I was going on vacation.” Kara sighed and then moved to place the doughnut and cupcakes on Lena’s desk. “I’m really sorry.” Kara then turned around, shoulders hunched over, pouting, and walked slowly towards the door. She was about to turn the handle when she heard movement behind her. She spun around and saw Lena sitting on her desk, holding a doughnut with a smirk on her face.

“Doesn’t feel nice being ignored, right?” Lena asked.

“No,” Kara said as she rushed towards Lena but stopped short of hugging her. “I got fired and I wasn’t thinking right. So I just ran away for a while.”

“Ran away where? Did you run off to the jungle? To Antarctica? To another planet?”

Kara began coughing at the last word.

“I mean, where do you go at this time and age where there is no signal?” Lena’s voice was cold and distant.

“There are lots of place, Lena. It’s easy to disconnect if you really need to.”

“I see,” Lena said as she took a bite. “You didn’t even get me a souvenir.”

Kara looked down. This wasn’t going very well.

“I’m not stupid, Kara. I know you were just using me so you’d get ahead in CatCo. But now that they fired you, you do not need a source, I am of no use to you.”

“Of course not, Lena. We may have started as an interviewer-interviewee relationship but it has grown deeper than that, more personal.”

“Then tell me Kara Danvers, why would you just pack up and leave without telling me? I practically had to ask Supergirl before you decided to show up here.”

“I told you why.” Kara explained.

“That’s not good enough. The Kara I know would treat her friends better than that.”     

Kara walked over to the window and looked over city, sparkling in the dark sky. She had gotten away with flimsy explanations all her life. She often feels bad about them but now the feeling is worse. She didn’t want to lie anymore, not to Lena. Maybe it’s time to tell the truth. But as she contemplated the idea, she can see her sister shaking her head at her, telling her not to do it, not to trust a Luthor. But Alex doesn’t know Lena like she does. And this is still her decision, not Alex, not the DEO, hers. She knew it was time. Taking a deep breath, she took off her glasses, shook her hair free from her bun, and faced Lena.

“The reason why I wasn’t able to tell you where I was going was because I was pulled to another earth without any warning. There was an alien invasion and they needed my help. It took a while, longer that anyone anticipated. Communication wasn’t really easy between earths.”

Lena in mid bite, froze. Her eyes widened in surprise, her face paler than usual.  

“Lena, please say something.” Kara said as she stepped closer.

“You’re… you’re Supergirl.”

“Yes.”

“It does make sense. You were never in the same place at the same time. And you saving my life when only Kara knew that I was in danger. And your eyes it’s the same, I wonder why I didn’t notice it before. It’s so obvious.” Lena rambled on.

“So you’re not mad anymore?” Kara asked, looking hopeful.

“I don’t know how to feel about this. This is just too much.” Lena said stepping backwards.

“It is still me.”

“You should leave.”

 **The following morning** when Lena arrived in the office, Kara as Supergirl was sitting on the balcony ledge, facing the sun. On her table was a muffin. She did not acknowledge Kara but sat down in her chair and proceeded to work. After a few minutes, a swooshing sound reached her and when she turned her head, Kara was gone. Lena picked up the muffin and stared at it before taking a bite.

The next morning was the same. Kara was there by the balcony and on her table was a croissant. Lena still did not acknowledge her presence and when Kara flew off she ate the croissant.

The next mornings were the same. Kara would be waiting by the balcony, a pastry by her table, and they’ll spend few minutes together apart before Kara would fly off.  Lena would always finish off the pastry. One time, Kara was not there but a bagel was on her desk.

The following week when Kara flew in, Lena was already by her table. Kara gingerly walked over to the table to place a scone, Lena still did not acknowledge her. But then she saw there were two cups of coffee on the desk. One with Lena’s name and the other with her name. She took hers and walked out to the balcony. She sat down on the ledge, sipping her coffee carefully before flying off.

The following week it was almost mid-morning and Kara hasn’t made an appearance. Inspite of herself, Lena began to feel a bit worried. The last time it happened, Kara had taken a trip to another earth and was gone for weeks. She was trying to convince herself not to call Kara’s phone when her door opened and Kara stepped in. She was back with in her usual clothes, braided ponytail, and dark rimmed glasses, holding a small bag of apples.

“I got my old job back,” Kara announced hesitantly.

“Let me guess, your first assignment is a piece on me,” Lena said.

“Actually no,” Kara said. “It’s a fluff piece about a new food trend.”

“Oh,” Lana exclaimed as she tried to appear unaffected by the news.

“I wanted to let you know,” Kara said. “Cause you’re important to me and I want to share the important things that happens in my life with you.”

“Well when you didn’t show up this morning, I thought you were fighting some alien lifeform in some other far off world again.” Lena said, unable to hide the hurt from her voice. “Or maybe you were donning in a new disguise.”

“Lena, how can I fix this?” Kara asked as she stepped closer. “Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Unless you want me to just leave, I’ll ---”

“Kara… Supergirl… damn it,” Lena swore. “I don’t even know what to call you anymore.”

“It’s Kara. It’s still me. Supergirl is what I do but Kara is who I am.”

“I’m just a mixed bag of emotions right now. I’m mad that you left, I’m disappointed you lied. I’m happy you’re alright. I’m sad we can’t talk like we used to,” Lena said as she stood up. “I don’t know if I can trust you.”

“I trust you Lena. That’s why I told you my secret.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“My life has been complicated from the start. I had to hide what I am for the longest time. I had to accept that my past is gone and that I need to fit in this new world. I have to save the world but I need to hide behind these glasses. But one thing that seems so clear and simple is that I want you.”

“You want me?” Lena blinked her surprise.

“I mean, I want you as my friend.” Kara stammered, her face flushing red.

“As a friend…” Lena repeated with a smirk.

“All I know is that I want to be with you all the time. It makes me happy.”

Lena moved closer to Kara, their faces mere inches from each other. Then with a playful smile, she tugged the bag of apples from Kara’s hand and stepped away. “It makes me happy, too.”


End file.
